


Where No Woman Has Gone Before

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s01e01 Where No Man Has Gone Before, Gen, Trek Women, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Dehner reflects on the dehumanizing changes she's undergoing. Based on the episode "Where No Man Has Gone Before".





	Where No Woman Has Gone Before

Every second ticks closer and closer to achieving the greatest knowledge possible. The Enterprise is well aware of my exponentially increasing capabilities. 

My presence draws astonished stares from intimidated ensigns, my telekinesis startles passing yeomen, my rapid record-reading is well-noted by the Captain. 

Drifting through decks of humans is like stepping over a sidewalk crack teeming with ants. If you happen to step on an ant, do you stop to watch its squashed body die? Would you grieve for the unconscious speck? 

Every day weakens my ability to see these humans as anything more than inferior to what I’m becoming.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always welcome


End file.
